Danganronpa: Killing Desire – First Class
by Arcana of the North
Summary: Shima Okiho never thought herself to be extraordinary, but that all changed when she received an offer to attend Future Desire High School. However, while her life should have been filled excitement, she finds herself trapped in an underground bunker with 17 other students, forced to participate in a sinister killing game by a monochromatic wolf. (SYOC CLOSED 18/18)
1. SYOC FORM

I never thought that I was anything but normal. I had two loving parents, an older brother and a younger sister, I went to high school and got average grades, etc. And I was perfectly fine with this. I didn't need fame or fortune, or to be remembered by thousands after my death, all I wanted was my normal life. Of course, things never work out the way you want them to. It all started when that damned letter arrived at my home.

I suppose I should introduce myself first, though. My name is Shima Okiho, and people call me the Ultimate Publicist. You may be wondering why I keep saying I'm normal but have a title like that. And it's because… that's how I feel. I feel normal. Being the Ultimate Publicist is just a name someone else gave me, I never wanted or needed it.

To this day, I wonder why I was even given that title in the first place. My brother had started a small business and couldn't afford many advertisements. So, I decided to help him out by making them for him, Tomiyuki lacked that creative spark to make his ads pop anyway. Before we knew it, his business had grown and now he had a corporate office and shares and thousands of employees. But that wasn't my doing! It was all his hard work! I gave him a little push at the beginning, and he worked out the rest. People always try to argue that it wasn't only my brother that I'd helped, they'd bring up that one girl who became a J-Pop Idol after I made a few posters for a show she was putting on, or my upperclassmen who became the mayor of my city shortly after I made a few calls here and there. To me, it's just coincidences that they became successful after I helped them a teensy bit. My mom says I'm too humble for my own good, which is ridiculous.

Anyway, back to the story. I remember the day clearly. My family and I were just doing nothing at home when the doorbell rung. It was a man who had a high-priority letter just for me. Before I could even ask him any questions, he just left. My family and I opened the letter, and it read as followed:

 _Dear, Ms. Shima Okiho_

 _Congratulations! You have been selected by our scouts to attend the brand-new academy for skilled youth such as yourself: Future Desire High School! You will be apart of the first students to attend our state-of-the-art facilities to hone your talent and become the very best in the world! Because of your uncanny ability to advertise, manage, and create an incredibly positive image, which lead to the success of many people you have helped, we have decided to grant you a special title! At Future Desire High School, you will be known as the Ultimate Publicist! We hope that you will accept our offer to learn at our institution and welcome you to attend our opening ceremony! To be a member of the first class of Future Desire High School is a great honour, a once in a lifetime opportunity! We will be the leading light into the future, where you will shine the brightest!_

 _Please contact us as soon as possible with your answer._

 _-Sincerely, Otoaki Omomoto – Headmaster_

It was quite the shock. Future Desire was a hot topic for the last few years. Government funding, powerful and rich families donating money, promises of the best education for the best in the country, it was definitely drawing attention to itself. It was set to open this year, and they had stated that they wanted to scout students to be apart of the first class, but I never imagined I would ever be one to receive the invitation. I wondered how they even learned of me, but at that moment, I was more focused on whether or not to accept. Sure, it was probably the best opportunity to ever come my way, but I really didn't think I needed it. And besides, I had friends at my old school who I wouldn't see anymore, my family and everything I've ever known would be so far away. Honestly, I probably would have decided to reject their offer if it wasn't for literally everyone I know calling me an idiot for not wanting it. Obviously, I gave in and contacted the school to accept.

That night, I had trouble sleeping. All the anxieties about the school made me keep my eyes open, no matter how much they desired to fall. Eventually, I gave in to sleep. I didn't even know that it would be the last night of normalcy for me. The last night before I was thrusted into a cruel reality…

* * *

 **Hello, everyone! Welcome to Danganronpa: Killing Desire – First Class! This will be an SYOC story focused around some of the first students of Future Desire High School! They will be, of, course, thrown into a killing game in a desperate fight for survival! Now, before you fill out the form below, here's a couple of rules I'm implementing for the SYOC.**

 **1\. You must submit the character through this form. No alterations, no making up your own, no using another SYOC form.**

 **2\. No review OCs. I will only accept OCs through PM, leaving them in the reviews will only have them ignored.**

 **3\. The main theme is going to be Morality vs. Ethics. An odd theme but stay with me. The plot will focus on different situations that may be looked at from both sides. Is the killer evil? By ethics, yes, but someone's morality may make them think otherwise. The characters will have to decide whether something is good or evil based on the rules placed in society and the killing game, as well as the personal morals they have.**

 **4\. I ask that you do not use canon talents from the Danganronpa universe. While this story does not take place in the same universe as the main series, I want new talents.**

 **5\. The standard no Mary-Sue or Gary Stu character rule.**

* * *

 **SYOC FORM:**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Gender:**

 **Ultimate Talent:**

 **Appearance: (Include skin colour, eye colour, hair colour and style, height, weight, body type, clothing)**

 **Personality: (Be descriptive. Are they cold and conniving or a total sweetheart? At least a few paragraphs)**

 **History: (Again, be descriptive and have a few paragraphs. Talk about their childhood, how they earned their title, etc.)**

 **Free Time Events: (Not as important as some other stuff, but it's important to have a few ideas here on what kind of activities your OC wants to do)**

 **Victim/Killer/Survivor: (I will be deciding the fates of all the characters no matter what, but this helps in the decision-making process)**

 **Mastermind: (Could this person be capable of being the Mastermind? Again, I will be deciding who it will be)**

 **Execution: (Try to be creative, make it related to their talent)**

 **Morality vs. Ethics: (What drives your OCs opinion on right or wrong? Personal opinion or the rules set in place)**

 **Reaction to Killing Game:**

 **Motive: (What kind of motives would make them stay at peace or make them want to kill)**

 **Reaction to Body:**

 **Investigation Role:**

 **Trial Role:**

* * *

 **And that's that! The Form will be on my profile so be sure to check it out! I can't wait to see what kinds of characters will be submitted!**


	2. Prologue Part 1

I remember waking up feeling groggy. It was odd, I didn't have a restless sleep and I went to bed at a decent time. So why did I feel like that? Something just felt wrong, and I couldn't put my finger on it. As I rubbed my eyes and sat up in my bed, I quickly began to realize that I wasn't in my bedroom. I was definitely not in my bedroom!

The walls of the room were made of light grey concrete, there were a variety of posters pasted onto the walls all over the room, which I realized were actually some of the people I advertised for. The bed I slept in was a simple white bed. There was a simple white desk with a white wooden chair on the other side of the room. There was a door in the room that was left open, revealing a basic bathroom with a sink, toilet, and shower.

"What…?" I said. "What the hell?! Where am I?!"

I hopped off the bed, I stood in shock as I examined the room. How did someone bring me here? I was just at home last night, there was no way someone got me all the way here without me even knowing! I saw a door that appeared to be the one for the room. I rushed over and desperately turned the knob. It didn't move as I shook it. It was locked.

I leaned against the wall and panic started to set in. Thoughts and questions raced through my mind. Was I kidnapped? Why would anyone kidnap me? Sure, I had a few influential people I worked with before, but I was of no value to them. What about my family, were they okay? I didn't have any answers, nothing made sense and all it did was make my panic worse.

I heard a sound of paper sliding and looked towards the ground. There was what appeared to be a note that had been slid under the door. My skin paled. I didn't want to see what was on there. But I had no other source of information at this point. Slowly, I bent down to pick it up. My shaking hand picked up the piece of paper and my eyes began scanning the note:

Dear Shima Okiho,

You're a deep sleeper, you know that? We've been waiting for you forever, and you're just now waking up? Oh, my. That seems like a serious issue, but I suppose we'll worry about that later, sweetheart. Sorry I had to lock the door, my sweet little pup. But I couldn't have you running around the place unsupervised, especially when all your dear classmates are waiting for their new friend. You'll found that the door is now unlocked, and you are free to leave. All your classmates will be waiting in the Mess Hall, give them a wonderful introduction if you would. Please don't keep them waiting any longer, baby doll.

Headmistress O.

The note didn't help. Like, at all. If anything, it made the whole thing worse. I felt sick. This wasn't right. Whoever this Headmistress O. person was seemed to be implying that this was the school. But I had seen pictures of the school online and no room even seemed similar to this. Besides, what kind of school would have something literally called a mess hall, it sounded more like a military base than a school. And furthermore, I remember that the invitation letter received was signed by a Headmaster, not a Headmistress. So, who the hell was this?

* * *

I sighed and stared at the door. I wanted to leave the room, I needed to leave the room! But I felt too sick at the moment. I decided to go to the bathroom to splash some cold water on my face. I knew it was a risk to go in there, I didn't know what kind of shit Headmistress O. put in there, but at that moment, I didn't care.

My first action was going straight to the sink and turning the cold water on. I splashed a bit on my face and breathed deeply. After calming down a bit, I looked up, and immediately got confused again. I was not in my pajamas, but my old school uniform. I beige blazer over a grey blouse, a black tie, a beige knee-length skirt, black tights, and a pair of leather heeled boots. My bluish-grey hair was styled into a braided ponytail and hung past my shoulders. My green eyes seemed shocked behind my brown glasses. I noticed that I had a black pen and a notebook that I used for writing notes on people for advertising purposes sticking out of my left breast pocket on my blazer.

I had no idea why I would be dressed in my school uniform, with my hair tied back, my glasses on, and with my notebook. This was too weird. I just wanted to sit in the corner until I woke up from this nightmare. But I had known for a while now that this was no dream. I knew I wouldn't get to the bottom of this if I just stayed in the room all day, so I left the bathroom and headed for the door leading to a presumed hallway. I reached for the knob but hesitated for a moment. I was not a brave person. I admit that entirely without shame. But this wasn't the time for me to cower in the fragile safety of the room. I had to leave. I had to go to the Mess Hall to see if these apparent classmates of mine knew anything. My hand turned the knob, and as the note said, the room was now unlocked. I held my breath as I stepped out into the hallway.

* * *

The hallway seemed to have the same concrete for walls that were in the room. I noticed several doors lining the corridor. There was what appeared to be nameplates and doorbells by each door. I turned to look at the door I just came out of, and to no surprise, I also had a nameplate that said: "Shima Okiho" and a doorbell. The room was my room apparently. I decided not to think too much about it and made my way down the hall. I noticed a few signs painted onto the walls, directions to different places. I saw one that said, "Mess Hall" and decided to follow it.

* * *

I soon found myself in an open area. Everything was still concrete, but there was a door that said "Mess Hall" on it. I sighed deeply and opened the door.

Inside was a few tables and chairs lined up. The room was the same boring concrete, but it seemed like someone at least attempted to spruce it up by putting up some drawings of trees, sky, and a sun. The only problem is they weren't good drawings, they looked like drawings of a child. There was a group of people milling around the tables. I counted about 17 people. These were presumably my classmates.

"Hey, you!" I heard someone call out. I felt all their eyes fall on me. I now wanted to die.

"Uh…" I began. "I-I'm Shima Okiho, I—"

"We know who you are. You're the Ultimate Publicist. The Headmistress told us already." Someone replied. "You're late."

I felt even more awkward at this point. This wasn't exactly my greatest first impression. I wondered if the day could get any worse?

* * *

 **Here's part one of the prologue! I will be putting up the second part and the introductions as soon as I get the rest of the slots filled for the characters! I've already gotten 9 OCs for the Male students! Sorry if I didn't pick your character, please don't message me about it as I chose which characters spoke out to me the most. There are 7 spots left and they're all for Female students, so please send in your OCs! If you would like to see what talents haven't been taken or who has been accepted so far, the list is currently on my profile!**

 **Until next time! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
